Sentimientos al desnudo
by Hongo-Mio
Summary: Las personas suelen disfrazar sus sentimientos para no ser descubiertas. Sin embargo cuando el amor y la pasión que sienten son más fuertes, el peso de sus emociones acabará por romper el disfraz bajo el que se ocultan. ADVERTENCIA: Relación amorosa entre dos hombres. Lemon.


**¡Hola a todos! **

**Soy Hongo- Mio y este es mi primer fic yaoi. Quisiera contarles que esta historia la comencé a escribir hace bastante tiempo pero recién la concluí ahora. También me gustaría decirles que no conozco demasiado acerca del anime puesto que solo vi la primera temporada, por esa razón es que algunas actitudes de los personajes pueden parecerles fuera de foco (y de seguro tendrán razón). Quizás algunos de ustedes opinen que debería haber cambiado esos detalles pero la verdad es que me gusta como quedó el resultado final. **

**Una amiga que es fanática de la serie también le gustó mi fic aunque me reconoció lo que yo temía, hay partes que no concuerdan con el carácter de los personajes. En fin, de todos modos espero que disfruten mi historia. **

**Uta no prince- sama Maji Love 1000% no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Yukihiro Utako.**

Desde la ventana, una fresca brisa inundaba la habitación. La sentía algo fría pero agradable a la vez. Miró hacia el cielo y pensó que era una maravillosa noche. El sonido de las hojas en los árboles parecía tranquilizarle el alma. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a tararear una lenta melodía. Aquella repentina inspiración lo tomó tan de sorpresa que corrió a tomar lápiz y papel antes de que se le borraran las ideas. Con felicidad y algo de orgullo, continuó escribiendo sentado en el marco de la ventana. Estaba entusiasmado en su composición cuando de pronto un ruido lo desconcentró.

Ren pareció sorprenderse al verlo.

-¿Qué haces allí en la ventana? Y con la luz apagada para colmo. Creí que estarías durmiendo- Dijo algo molesto.

-¿Acaso te asusté? Luces algo nervioso- Respondió con calma, Masato.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste! Pareces un fantasma. Realmente me pegué un susto de muerte-

Masato rió con gracia.

-¿Un fantasma, dices? Por favor… ¿De dónde viene eso?-

-Es que… Ya sabes… Tu piel es muy pálida y… a la luz de la luna…- Masato estalló en carcajadas -¿De...? ¿De qué te ríes?-

-¿Estás seguro de que parezco un fantasma? Entiendo tu espíritu galante pero no es necesario que apliques palabras como esas en mí. Con esa descripción más que un fantasma cualquiera pensaría que has visto una damisela-

-No te burles de mí…- Contestó malhumorado.

-Mmm… ¿te ocurrió algo? Pareces estar molesto. ¿Tiene que ver con alguna de tus "pequeñas ovejitas"? No me digas que una de ellas te ocasionó problemas- Ren resopló con notable enojo -¿Ha sido más de una? ¡Ja! Siempre te he dicho que no juegues con los corazones de las chicas o un día terminarás mal. No es justo para ellas y en algún momento, ya no habrá nadie que crea tus palabras y te encontrarás solo-

-¡Deja de sermonearme! ¡Ni que fueras mi padre! Además, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que le suceda a ellas?-

-No es que me preocupe tanto por ellas. En realidad él que me preocupa eres tú-

-¡Ja! Ese es un muy mal chiste, ¿lo sabías? Como si me fuera a creer semejante basura-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó algo dolido.

-Vamos, ¿qué razón tendrías para preocuparte por mí?-

-Eres mi amigo-

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Realmente piensas que ser un mujeriego me podría acarrear problemas? Eres tan ridículo…- Ren hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

-Si no te trajeran problemas como tú dices, no estarías así ahora-

-No supongas cosas por tu cuenta. Yo no te he dicho nunca que esto tenga que ver con mis amoríos…-

-¿Entonces? ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?-

-¡Ya déjame en paz! No quiero hablar del asunto-

-Mmm… Solo te diré una cosa. Sea lo que sea, nunca te olvides que soy tu amigo de la infancia y puedes confiar en mí-

-Sí… ¡Claroooo! ¡Como no!- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Aún cuando no me tomes en serio, yo no te abandonaré. Siempre estaré para apoyarte. Solo… Confía en mí-

-No digas más nada. No quiero escucharte. Ese discurso de amiguito barato e incondicional no lo soporto. ¡Me largo!-

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde va… vas…?- Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, Ren salió de la habitación con un portazo -¿Qué diablos será lo que le pasa?- Masato miró la puerta con tristeza y la preocupación que lo invadió en esos momentos no le permitió continuar con lo que había estado haciendo.

Revoloteó unos minutos por la habitación pero la inquietud lo oprimía. Quería saber que le sucedía a Ren y no hallaba respuesta alguna. Intranquilo, salió del dormitorio en busca de su amigo. Sin embargo fue inútil pues no lo encontró.

Al levantarse a la mañana siguiente, Masato encontró la cama vacía de Ren.

-_Así que no regresó a dormir…_- Pensó y por alguna razón aquello lo molestó. Para él, Ren era un malcriado pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Se higienizó, se vistió rápidamente y salió al pasillo.

En el comedor encontró al Casanova, como de costumbre, coqueteando con las chicas. Masato se acercó hasta ellos y con voz sombría le dijo:

-Ren, necesito hablar contigo-

-Ahora no, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?-

-Es urgente- Le respondió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Argh! ¡Qué molesto eres!- Replicó enojado, luego se dirigió hacia las mujeres que lo acompañaban –Mis disculpas, bellas señoritas, pero debo retirarme- Dijo fingiendo pena. Los gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar –No se preocupen, volveré y estaré a su disposición- Les guiñó un ojo.

Masato caminaba a pasos agigantados mientras Ren le insistía para que le dijera que tenía que hablar con él.

-¡Espera, no camines tan rápido!- Pero su amigo, el chico de cabellos azules, no le contestaba. –Vamos, dime de una vez para qué rayos me llamaste. Está bien- Dijo y se plantó –Si no vas hablar me largo- Ya había girado en dirección contraria cuando Masato lo tomó de la muñeca y sin decir una palabra lo arrastró hasta el patio. Primero observó detenidamente que no hubiera alguien y luego habló.

-¿A dónde pasaste la noche?-

-¿De qué hablas? Si volví más tarde a la habitación-

-No me tomes por idiota. Puede que tu cabello esté limpio pero esa camisa no está perfectamente planchada y tu pantalón también está bastante arrugado. Si te los hubieras puesto esta mañana no estarían en esas condiciones. Estoy seguro de que es la misma ropa que llevabas ayer. A mí no me engañas-

-Lo que Dios no te dio de hablador, te lo dio de observador… ¡Pero qué buen ojo tienes!- Respondió irónico –De cual manera, ¿qué mierda te importa lo que haga? Métete en tus asuntos, ¿me has entendido?- Dijo apuntando el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Masato.

-Digas lo que digas, sabes que no debes pasar la noche fuera de estas instalaciones. Si alguien se entera estarás en problemas- Le contestó sin inmutarse.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que descanse mi bello cuerpo fuera de los perímetros de este establecimiento? Además nadie tiene por qué enterarse a menos que tú abras la boca-

-No diré nada, pero con una condición: a partir de ahora no huirás del dormitorio como lo has hecho anoche-

-¡Ja! ¡Qué risa me das! A mí nadie me pone condiciones de ningún tipo y menos tú, Masato. Ya déjame en paz-

-Te estoy hablando en serio y aún no me has dicho dónde estuviste-

-Yo también estoy hablando en serio y lo que haga no te importa. Has tu vida como hasta ahora. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, vigilante- Y le echó una sonrisa burlona.

Masato se pasó la mañana entera pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Sabía que algo raro le pasaba pero no entendía el por qué de todo. Además le intrigaba saber dónde había estado durante la madrugada. Si era cierto que él no había salido del colegio, entonces, ¿en qué lugar había dormido?

Con tantos interrogantes y ninguna respuesta, la cabeza de Masato estaba a punto de colapsar. Pero una dulce voz lo salvó de semejante catástrofe.

-¿Estás bien, Masato? Pareciera que no pudieras concentrarte- Preguntó con genuina preocupación, la adorable Nanami. Y los ojos del chico de los cabellos azules brillaron de ternura pues la chica de la que estaba enamorado le estaba prestando atención. Incluso aquel gesto tan mínimo significaba mucho para él aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Era tan inocente.

-No te preocupes. Solo estoy un poco distraído-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Absolutamente. No es nada grave. Por favor, no te preocupes-

-Entonces te creeré- Dijo y le regaló una sonrisa y él también sonrió. Nanami era como una luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de los demás. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento le resultaba nostálgico aunque no sabía el por qué.

No obstante ese sentimiento se disipó rápidamente ni bien escuchó la voz seductora de Ren.

-¡Oh! Mi bella corderita, ¿cómo ha estado la clase de hoy? ¿Has entendido todo? Porque de no ser así yo podría darte lecciones particulares- Propuso con voz mimosa.

-Es… Este… Yo…- Acomodó su voz y luego le respondió –Entendí todo. Gracias de todos modos-

-Oh… ¿De veras? ¡Estoy tan decepcionado! En verdad anhelaba ser tu tutor pero supongo que de nada puedo ser útil ante una alumna tan aplicada como tú. Bueno, de cualquier forma, sabes que estoy a tu servicio- Dijo mientras le besaba la mano. Luego miró con malicia a Masato que hervía de furia en el asiento de atrás. Satisfecho al lograr el objetivo propuesto se retiró sin más.

Pero para Masato las cosas no habían acabado y lo encaró en el pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos te propones?- Pero Ren hizo caso omiso y siguió su marcha, inalterable -¡Ey, escúchame!- Le gritó y se impuso ante el rubio para mirarlo cara a cara –No te metas con ella, ¿me has oído? Si quieres jugar hazlo, pero no con ella. ¡Con ella no! Tienes todo un "rebaño" con el que divertirte así que no hay necesidad de que te fijes justamente en ella. No me inmiscuiré más en tus asuntos, lo prometo. Pero no la toques-

El bello chico de dorados cabellos sonrió con sorna y se fue tan imperturbable como siempre. Detrás de él Masato fruncía el ceño, impotente.

El reloj de pared marcaba las dos en punto y su compañero de habitación no daba ni señales de vida.

Resopló frustrado mientras miraba la ventana. Estaba cansado pero quería esperar a que llegara para hablar con él.

Unos minutos más tarde Ren se asomó a través del marco de la puerta.

-Veo que no has abandonado tu papel de vigilante… Bueno, ya que no has cumplido con lo pactado me veré con derecho a tocar a la dulce corderita-

-Te equivocas- Respondió sin disimular su enojo –Estuve esperándote. Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿En serio? No me digas, ¿y de qué?-

-No quiero que te acerques a Nanami-

-¿Has estado despierto hasta esta hora solo para decirme algo tan insignificante como eso?-

-¡Para mí no es insignificante! Puede que para ti ella sea un juguete más pero conmigo las cosas son diferentes. No quiero que te metas con la única persona en la que estoy interesado. ¡No es justo! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan egoísta?!-

-¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? Es simple. Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado- Respondió con franqueza.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. ¿Tú, enamorado? Perdidamente encima… Por favor, ve a otro lado a decir ese discurso barato-

-No subestimes mis sentimientos, no tienes ningún derecho-

Masato comenzó a mover su pie derecho con impaciencia.

-¿Es realmente tan importante para ti?- Prosiguió Ren.

-Claro que sí. Absolutamente- Lo miró con orgullo.

-Está bien. Seré un buen amigo y me haré a un lado- Dijo sin emoción alguna.

-Te lo agradezco- Respondió calmado.

-Aunque no creo que estés a la altura de la circunstancias. Pero bueno, allá tú-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Y no pudo evitar sonar algo molesto.

-Ya sabes. Eres un chico sin experiencia. Eres virgen y peor aún, ni siquiera has besado a alguien-

-¿Tú que sabes?- Le dijo irritado.

-Puff… Lo tienes impreso en la cara, mi querido amigo- La luz que entraba a través de la ventana iluminó la sonrisa burlona del muchacho de pelo largo.

-¿Y… y qué… qué hay con eso? Puedo aprender, ¿sabes?- Le replicó nervioso. Al ver que la cara de Ren no cambiaba se defendió con lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente –Además, ella no parece una chica muy experimentada…- Dijo tratando de no mostrarse afectado por las palabras de Ren.

-Vaya, vaya… Pero qué ingenuo eres. ¿Realmente crees que a ella no le importará de qué manera la beses? Como se nota que no tienes experiencia en el asunto. Para cualquier mujer, incluso para chica inexperta como Nanami, la forma en que un chico la bese tendrá relevancia. No te fíes de salir victorioso si no la besas correctamente-

-Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo- Y se encogió de hombros como restándole peso a la voz de la experiencia –Puede que no sea un Casanova con un innato instinto para la conquista como tú, pero aún así pienso que podré hacerlo bien-

-¿Para ti es una cuestión de instinto?- Preguntó incrédulo –Mira, te confiaré esto y solo porque eres mi amigo y también porque estoy caritativo el día de hoy. Verás, mi primera vez fue desastrosa. De hecho tuve que soportar las bromas de esa no tan encantadora señora madura. Pero al fin y al cabo, fue ella quién me instruyó. Si de veras no quieres fracasar, tienes que ponerte a ejercitar-

-¡De ninguna manera! Quiero que mi primer beso sea con Nanami-

-Ahh… Por todos los cielos, eres un idiota enamorado... Así no llegarás a buen puerto, ¿sabes?-

-No me interesa. No besaré a ninguna otra mujer que no sea ella-

-Así están las cosas, ¿eh?- Ren se acercó hasta la ventana –Y si no puede ser ninguna otra chica, ¿qué tal un hombre?- Le preguntó tomándolo suavemente de la mandíbula.

Los ojos de Masato volvieron gigantes de la sorpresa.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Exclamó y en un acto reflejo lo empujó a Ren a un lado.

-Solo estaba haciéndote una sugerencia, no es para que hagas tanto escándalo-

Masato lo miró atónito.

-¿Ahora te gustan los hombres también?-

-Intentaba ayudarte, infeliz. Después no me vengas con que soy un egoísta o un mal amigo cuando eres tú él que no deja que le den una mano- Contestó afligido y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó Masato casi mecánicamente.

-Por ahí… No vaya a ser que creas que podría asaltarte en mitad de la noche- Luego de decir esas palabras se marchó de la habitación.

Las palabras del chico más popular de la escuela revotaban en su mente mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se reproducían una y otra vez incansablemente en el cerebro de Masato.

Aunque lo había intentando no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, así que su mal humor era palpable.

Incluso Nanami no se había atrevido a hablarle.

-_¿Qué se supone qué significó todo eso que sucedió anoche? Él no podría estar hablando en serio. No hay modo de que fuera verdad. ¡Maldito, Ren! ¡Es un cruel bastardo! Definitivamente esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos con sus juegos y bromas pesadas. Realmente no me tengo que dejar embaucar por él. ¡Pero es que parecía tan serio! Incluso puso esa cara… ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Argh!- _Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, en un intento desesperado por tratar de olvidar la situación. Fue entonces cuando vio a la chica que le gustaba hablar muy sonriente con otro de sus compañeros de clase, Ittoki-kun. Masato sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver semejante escena. Y sin quererlo las palabras de Ren volvieron a bombardear su cerebro. Lejos de hacer un escándalo por celos, su espíritu orgulloso optó por tomar sus cosas e ir a la habitación.

En el camino no hizo más que compararse con el resto de los chicos y llegó a una sola conclusión: era un sujeto aburrido. Se dijo a sí mismo que si bien Nanami era diferente a las demás, seguía siendo una mujer y por ello querría a alguien atractivo y genial. Alguien divertido, que la hiciera reír. Alguien que supiera… Besar.

El peso de la realidad hizo añicos la actitud positiva que había tenido y hasta se maldijo por eso.

Entonces pensó que Ren no se había burlado como había creído.

-_He sido muy maleducado y descortés. Él solo quería ayudarme y yo lo trate de esa manera. ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Debo disculparme lo antes posible- _Pensó angustiado –_Aunque, honestamente… ¿Un hombre?-_ Y mientras debatía ese dilema se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando Masato despertó, encontró a Ren mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué haces sentado en mi cama? ¿Qué se supone que hacías?-

-He llegado recién- Mintió -Te sacudí un poco para que despertaras, ¿lo recuerdas?- Esa fue su segunda mentira. En realidad había llegado a la habitación y al ver a su amigo dormido se había sentado en la orilla del colchón para contemplarlo dormir.

-No, no recuerdo que me hayas despertado. ¿En verdad lo has hecho?- Ren asintió con la cabeza -¿Y para qué demonios me has molestado?-

-Es que quería decirte algunas cosas- En realidad aquello era solo una excusa puesto que no tenía nada que charlar con Masato.

-Habla entonces. Yo también tengo algo que debo decirte- Contestó mientras se fregaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Tú primero-

-No, habla tú y yo después te lo diré-

-Mejor tú- Insistió Ren.

-¡Qué molesto eres! No sé si es muy grave lo que debes decirme o es que no tienes nada que dialogar-

El chico de los cabellos dorados tragó duro porque su amigo había dado en el blanco pero fingió tranquilidad.

-No es eso. Solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de hablar primero-

-Está bien. Quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que me comporté ayer contigo. La verdad es que estuve pensando lo que me dijiste y tienes razón. Me he dado cuenta de que tú solo querías ayudarme y en verdad te lo agradezco-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido hacer?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿No es obvio? ¿Piensas tomar experiencia o te arriesgarás a ir primero con Nanami?-

-Quisiera que mi primer beso fuera con ella-

-Masato, el fiel enamorado…-

-No te burles. Además, eso es lo que me gustaría, sin embargo, creo que tienes razón con respecto a lo de la experiencia. No quisiera dejarle una mala impresión tampoco-

-Bueno, playboy. ¿Con qué corderita te gustaría experimentar?- Sonrió malicioso.

Masato bajó la mirada como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que fuera a decir.

-Quizás me arrepienta de mis palabras pero creo que si voy a hacer algo como eso, preferiría que no fuera una mujer. Estar con otra chica sería como traicionarla-

-No la estarías traicionando puesto que aún no tienes nada con ella, ¿o sí?-

-¿Qué tal si lo fuera?- Preguntó molesto.

-Si lo fuera, sería una traición sea con quién sea que experimentes-

-¡Tienes razón! No haré nada entonces. Fue una estúpida idea la mía-

-Pasarás vergüenza si no practicas-

-Es mejor eso que una traición, ¿verdad?-

-Si eso te hace sentir mal, no lo hagas. Pero ten presente esto: ella no tendría por qué enterarse. Podrías hacerle creer que tu experiencia es legendaria, que la posees desde mucho antes de conocerla-

-Pero para eso nadie más debería saberlo, excepto la persona que me ayude y yo-

-Yo podría darte una mano. Tengo conocimiento en el asunto y además soy tu amigo. De ningún modo te delataría, no solo por ti sino también porque mi reputación estaría en juego si se supiera que me bese con un chico-

Aquellas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Masato y lo convencieron.

-Está bien- Dijo –Serás tú con quién practique-

Ren disimuló muy bien el entusiasmo que le provocaba aquella situación.

-Presta mucha atención a lo que te digo. Primero te mostraré como debes actuar con ella y luego tú deberías imaginar que yo soy Nanami, ¿has entendido? –Masato asintió con la cabeza -Cierra los ojos- Le propuso –Así será más fácil para ti no recordar que soy un hombre- El chico de los cabellos azules y la piel tan blanca como la nieve, hizo caso. Ren se acomodó mejor en la cama y se acercó a su amigo. Primero acomodó los mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha de Masato. Luego apoyó su cálida mano sobre el rostro del muchacho y con suavidad comenzó a acariciar los rosados labios con su dedo pulgar. Se aproximó aún más hasta que sus caras quedaron frente a frente y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso. Masato se erizó ante aquel contacto. Ren comenzó a girar su rostro con un movimiento dinámico aunque delicado en el que sus labios rozaban sin cesar. La humedad de sus bocas y el calor que despedían sus cuerpos, hacían que la intensidad aumentara con cada beso. Entonces Masato hundió los dedos de su mano derecha en los suaves cabellos de Ren mientras que con la otra comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amigo.

Ren inclinó a Masato sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que comenzó a tocarlo de manera más atrevida, más explícita. El niño serio no emitió objeciones cuando sintió que su compañero de juegos le tocaba las nalgas sino que gustoso levantó sus muslos para que la caricia penetrara más profundo. Con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos extasiados de placer, Ren le dijo: -Diablos, quisiera quitarte la ropa ahora mismo-

Masato era incapaz de pensar razonablemente en ese momento y llevado como por un impulso hipnotizante, comenzó a desvestirse.

Ren sonrió como el gran seductor que era -Si expones tu hermoso cuerpo así, sin oponer resistencia, no me pidas que tenga clemencia por ti-

Masato lo miró pero no le respondió, estaba totalmente entregado.

El chico de los cabellos de oro lo besó primero en la boca, luego en el cuello y más tarde comenzó a lamerlo descaradamente –Con mi lengua escribiré mi nombre en tu pecho. ¿Te gusta que te toque así, Masato? ¿Puedes sentir la sensibilidad en tus tetillas? ¿Puedes sentir mis caricias allí abajo?- Él no hablaba, solo respondía de la única manera que le era posible: a través de sus gemidos. No satisfecho con lo que había logrado, Ren bajó su rostro y comenzó a saborear atrevidamente el miembro de su amante.

Masato se sobresaltó al sentir el exquisito placer que le provocaba aquella húmeda boca -¿Qué… qué haces?- Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y las mejillas enrojecidas. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy deleitándome- Comentó con picardía. Con traviesos movimientos pasó su lengua a lo largo de aquella pieza fundamental del goce masculino -¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Ehhh? Mmmm…-

-Es… Es…- Tragó duro -Se siente rico- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Ey, mírame. Quiero que me mires mientras te hago esto, quiero que veas cómo te entrego placer…- El otro miró no sin avergonzarse de la situación. Ren levantó una ceja y sonrió, luego llevó su pulgar a aquel orificio oscuro, secreto, prohibido. Masato se resistió intentando quitar del medio a ese dedillo entrometido pero el rubio, enojado, lo hundió más. El chico de los cabellos azules hizo un gesto de dolor pues aquel movimiento brusco no había sido de su agrado.

-Déjame-

-No quiero-

-Suéltame. Ya… Ya no quiero experimentar más-

Esas palabras fueron una estaca para el corazón del Casanova que de repente ya no quiso jugar. ¿Él había sido solo un experimento para Masato? ¿Una especie de conejillo de indias? ¿Acaso no era él quien acostumbraba a aprovecharse de la gente? Su mente explotaba en un sinfín de preguntas. Su amigo, al ver que no reaccionaba, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ren? ¿Por qué te pusiste así de repente? ¿Hubo algo que…?- Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, Ren se abalanzó encima de él con el rostro lleno de rabia.

-¡Nadie juega conmigo! ¡¿Me escuchaste, Masato?! ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera tú!- Enfurecido, lo penetró sin tener en consideración el daño que le haría. Masato hundió sus dedos en los hombros de Ren al sentir aquel dolor punzante y de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas.

-Por favor, Ren. Duele… Me duele… ¡Ren!- El chico de los cabellos largos frenó de golpe su ferocidad pues en realidad no quería lastimarlo. Masato se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yo… Yo… Yo lo siento. Perdóname, no quise lastimarte. No era mi intención-

-Pero lo hiciste, Ren-

-Lo siento mucho. Me ofendí porque dijiste que ya no querías experimentar. Sentí que me estabas tratando como algo que uno usa y luego puede descartar. Lo siento. Sé que nada justifica lo que te hice pero solo quería que sepas por qué reaccioné así-

Masato dejó su rostro al descubierto y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo quería que no hicieras eso. Pensé que tú querías aprovecharte de mí, aprovecharte de mi debilidad. Es mi cuerpo, ¿sabes? Lo estabas tocando a tu antojo-

-Tú me dejaste-

-Sí, lo hice. Pero también cuando te pedí que pararas no lo hiciste e incluso reaccionaste peor. ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo me intenté aprovechar de ti?-

Ren giró de manera tal, que quedó sentado en la cama pero con los pies apoyados en el suelo.

-No es el momento pero creo que hay algo que deberías saber- Dijo y desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Masato se mostraba algo malhumorado.

-Durante mucho tiempo yo he estado enamorado de ti- El chico de cabellos cortos se sentó del asombro.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tú? ¿Tienes… sentimientos… por… por mí?- Ren asintió con un gesto de cabeza -¿Tú? De todos los hombres de este planeta, ¿justo tú?- Masato dejó escapar una risita a pesar de la embarazosa situación –Adoras las mujeres, tienes todo un rebaño de ellas y me vienes con el cuento de que estás enamorado de mí. ¡Pero si tú no te enamoras de nadie! Yo creo que ni de tú mismo-

-Sé que te resulta difícil de creer, ¿pero al mismo tiempo no te parece evidente? Durante años intenté convencerme de que mis sentimientos eran un error, de que algo debía estar mal conmigo. Pensé que acostándome con una mujer tras otra se me pasaría. Sin embargo, ya ves. En cuanto tú me hablaste acerca de tu inexperiencia aproveché la oportunidad para llegar a ti. No soy un buen amigo ni mucho menos. Tan solo manipulé la situación para que aceptaras tocarte- Ren sintió un dolor intenso que lo hizo correr su rostro a un lado: era por la bofetada que le había propinado Masato.

-Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que tú me hiciste-

-Lo siento. Sé que me abusé de ti. En verdad lo siento pero solo quiero que…-

-No. La cachetada es porque me hiciste doler mucho allí… Allí abajo- Dijo sonrojado -Y porque para ti soy como un simple receptáculo de tus emociones. ¿Qué es eso de abusé de ti? ¿Crees que yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso puse resistencia todo el tiempo? ¿No me besaste bajo mi consentimiento? Yo me entregué libremente a tus encantos así que no hables como si no poseyera voluntad-

Ren lo miró sorprendido. No sabía de dónde había salido todo eso y tampoco supo qué hacer.

Masato bajó la mirada, parecía entre avergonzado y dudoso. Luego respiró profundo y con determinación le estampó un beso al rubio.

-Termina con lo que empezaste. Pero por favor, esta vez no me hagas doler- Dijo el chico de cabellos azules con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Ren sintió que la excitación le había vuelto de golpe y tiró a Masato sobre la cama -¡Ey! Te dije que no fueras bruto. Si así empiezas enton…- El Casanova bajó su rostro hasta las nalgas de su amante y con total descaro comenzó a lamerlas –Re… Re… Re…- Masato estaba duro de la impresión.

-Con esto no te dolerá, ya verás. Mi saliva será tu lubricante. Se siente bien, ¿verdad?- El chico de pelo corto no respondía -¿Puedo probar con mi dedo? ¿O necesitas más humedad…?-

Masato lo miró con rabia -_¿No existe un límite de cuán descarado puede ser este tipo?- _

-Y mi amor, ¿qué dices? ¿Puedo o no puedo?- El otro no decía nada -¿Quizás prefieres probar algo más aventurero?- Dijo y llevó una de las manos de su amigo hasta su miembro hinchado. Suspiró profundo ante el contacto.

-Estás… Estás muy excitado- Respondió avergonzado, Masato.

-¿Lo ves? Es todo por ti. ¿Quieres probar? Estás bastante húmedo, ¿lo sabías?-

-Creo… Creo que está muy grande. No quiero-

Ren bufó desilusionado.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Es tu primera vez después de todo-

Aquellas palabras indignaron a Masato.

-¿Acaso tú has estado con otra persona?-

-Con muchas mujeres, desde luego-

-Pero las mujeres… Las mujeres no hacen eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Lo que tú quieres hacer ahora conmigo!-

-¡Ahhh! No, pues no. Ningún hombre o mejor a entrado en esa área de mí pero la verdad es que yo mismo he explorado ese agujerito-

Masato palideció. Sentía que era demasiado para una sola noche.

-Eres un demonio hedonista-

-Qué cruel eres. Si tú supieras el placer que se siente no dirías lo mismo- Ren se paró y buscó algo entre sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Aquí está- Tomó una pequeña cantidad de lubricante y se la aplicó alrededor de su miembro -Esto ayudará a que te duela mucho menos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero!-

-Shhh… Cállate o nos escucharan-

-No me importa. No quiero hacerlo. Dijiste que dolerá-

-Dije que te dolerá mucho menos. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Además fuiste tú quién quiso finalizar esta situación…- Ren miró su entrepierna -Todo este ir y venir me disminuyó la excitación. Por favor, tócame-

Masato obedeció. Al acercarse, su nariz pudo percibir un dulce olor a chocolate que mezclado con aquella exquisita situación terminaron por arrastrarlo a una alocada idea. Sin pensarlo, llevó su boca al pene de Ren. El rubio hundió los dedos en los cabellos de su amado.

-Por Dios, Masato. Oh, no. Qué bien se siente- Ren se mordió los labios y con determinación quitó a su amante de su labor. Al ver el desconcierto de este, el Casanova dijo: -Si seguías así terminaría acabando. Vamos, abre tus piernas, Masato. Quiero penetrarte- Con mucha paciencia y auto control comenzó a entrar lentamente dentro de su amado –Dime si te duele y pararé-

El chico de pelo azul no dijo nada del leve dolor que sentía puesto que su compañero estaba embistiéndolo con suavidad.

-No hagas esos gestos, Masato. La entrada siempre duele pero si te relajas solo serás capaz de sentir el placer que te ofrezco. Ay, Masato, estás tan cerrado... Puedo sentirte tan bien…-

-Ren…-

-¿Sí?-

-Lo quiero más dentro mío- El rubio acató la orden y de un solo golpe seco hundió su pene en el cuerpo de su amante. Ambos tiritaron de placer. Ren comenzó a embestirlo más bruscamente, enloquecido de placer. Fue tanto el goce en el que estaban sumergido que Masato no lo soportó y terminó por acabar. Ren, al verlo empapado de aquel brillante y espeso líquido blanco, terminó él también por esparcir sus fluidos dentro del cuerpo de su compañero.

El rubio se acostó al lado de su amante.

-Ren, quizás no sea el momento adecuado para esto pero… Yo también hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti-

El Casanova lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Me cuesta creerlo- Replicó.

-¿Aún después de lo que hicimos?- El rubio no respondió -La verdad es que tú me gustabas pero al ver que habías cambiado tanto terminé por desilusionarme. Realmente me hería que frecuentaras tantas mujeres. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarte-

-¿Y Nanami?-

-Ella me recordaba a ti. A como eras tú antes, cuando te preocupabas por mí. Siempre tenías una expresión dulce en tu rostro, como la de un ángel-

Ren no pudo más que enternecerse ante esas palabras.

-¡Ay, Masato! Tú eres dulce, tanto, que tus palabras me incitan a comerte de nuevo…- Dijo con picardía.

-¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Me has dejado destrozado!-

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Besos y abrazos. **


End file.
